


Less Sub, More Text.

by millygal



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: A hunter and a colonel walk into a bar...





	Less Sub, More Text.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



> Written for wings128's prompt over at the kinky!meme - Dean/John Sheppard - sexting. They both stumble onto the same case from different ends, and decide to work it together. Turns out texts about lab and sheriff reports aren't the only messages they end up exchanging. - Probably nothing like you were imagining but damn, I think I just gave myself a heart attack ;)

"Shep, seriously, just tell the dweeb in the lab coat to get a wriggle on!"

"O_O You have such a way with words, Winchester!"

"That's not the only thing I have a way with Colonel!"

John's not entirely sure whether this constitutes a professional conduct lapse, and there's a distinct possibility that if Ronon ever finds his phone he's going to end up broken in two, but he's off world, hell he's off Galaxy and there's no harm in a little flirtation with a guy who looks like he should be drizzled in strawberry sauce and spread out naked on a stack of pancakes!

"Really, Dean? What would your brother have to say about you flirting with the enemy?"

"Don't worry about Sammy, he's just annoyed he's not the only person on this planet with awesome hair *grins*"

Dean's not entirely sure that Sam won't in fact hunt this guy down if he gets a whiff of them doing anything other than fact checking together, but his baby bro's been all about the work lately and he needs to cut a little loose. And nothing says loose quite like BDU's and a thigh holster! He never really understood the obsession until colonel John Sheppard waltzed into that rat-hole dive and slammed his ID on the bar; fingers caressing that well oiled piece strapped tightly to his nicely muscled leg, eyebrows in his hair line, daring Dean to try something.

"Dean, I'm bored! 'Dweeb' says it's gonna be another half hour for the results. What should I do, wait or..."

"John...They got a bathroom there?"

"O_o Yes, why?!"

"You got half hour, right?"

John's just about to text back and tell Dean to fuck off, when he imagines his shoulders bracing against a cubicle wall, his teeth digging into his bottom lip to stop from calling out, and his cock twitches in his BDU's.

"John, you there?"

Dean's not sure whether he's overstepped the mark, but he is damn sure that he's going to have to pull Baby over into an abandoned side street if John doesn't tell him to get lost. Just the thought of that man's fingers wrapped round his hard cock, pre-come smeared all along his knuckles as he fists himself hard and fast, is causing Dean to want to hump his beloved car's dash!

"I'm here, I'm alone. What do you want me to do?"

"Hold up, just need to pull over."

"Wait, you were texting and driving? I should write you up for reckless endangerment!"

"Only if you promise to take it out of my ass..."

That's it, no more mister polite guy! Procedure whilst on a case be fucking damned!

John's popping the button on his trousers and running the edge of his thumb nail along his weeping slit, before he's even locked the bathroom door.

"Jesus Dean, you trying to kill me? Come stains are a bitch to get out of black cotton!"

_"Have you got your cock in your hand John? Is it hard?"_

Even to Dean that sounds like a line out of a bad porn film, and if any one would know bad porn...He throws Baby in park, checks his rear view mirrors and back spaces his text before hitting send.

"Tell me what you're doing."

John grinds himself against his palm and imagines those pouty smirking lips wrapped round the tip of his cock, ragged nails digging into his hips, and he fumbles with the phone.

"I'm stroking myself Dean, and it feels so fucking good. I...wait, you best not be in a bar somewhere reading these out to Sam!"

Dean chuckles and forces his hand inside his jeans, nails raking exquisitely against his hardened flesh, pinching just enough to make him wince, before replying.

"No Shep, I've got my hand wrapped round my weeping cock and I'm fisting myself, thinking about your tight ass and my balls slapping against it!"

John's knees buckle and he almost slides down the wall of his far too small cubicle as he lets that vision flash across his minds eye before smirking and bucking his hips.

"Who says I'm bottoming, jack ass?"

"Oh, don't worry, my hole is fucking twitching just thinking about that gorgeous uncut cock of yours sinking in as deep as it can go. I'm more of an equal ops perv!"

Dean finally caves and slips the zipper on his jeans all the way down, allowing his glistening, throbbing cock to spring free from it's confines as he waits not so patiently for a reply.

"How in the hell do you know I've got an uncut cock?"

John's eyes slam shut as he begins to twist his wrist, flex his fingers and jerk himself into his own palm.

"Lucky guess Fly-boy. Can I call 'em or what! Now stop yammering and tell me what you look like with your trousers round your thighs!"

"Jesus Dean, I'm close, I can feel those lips of yours wrapped round me, tongue rasping against the underside of my cock, come dribbling down your chin!"

Dean doesn't need to worry about acoustics, he's alone, and he's close enough to the edge to see everything John's describing. He pumps his fist, hard rough strokes dragging guttural moans from his hoarse throat.

"Fuck, John, that's it, I'm gonna come, don't stop!"

John slams his booted foot against the floor and shallow fucks his own cock; thumb and forefinger only, pressing up close beneath his tightly stretched hood. His nails pinch on the downward strokes and he's biting his bottom lip so hard he's gonna draw blood if he's not careful but he doesn't care because he can _feel_ Dean's hollowed cheeks sucking him down, the tip of his cock hitting the back of the hunter's throat.

"Dean, fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming all over that smart mouth of yours!!"

Dean's feet are braced either side of Baby's wheel and his cock is pulsing in his hand, shooting streams of hot salty come all along her steering column and he doesn't care if a hoard of sight seers wander past because this is the orgasm that just won't end!

Breathing heavily, cock still twitching against denim, Dean slams his head back against his seat and shudders.

"John, you best get yourself out of that ME's office quick, or I'm gonna come in there and fuck you over his desk!"

John sinks to his knees as the last waves of his release wash over him. Sticky sweet opaque liquid still dripping from the tip of his over abused cock.

"I'll see you out front in ten!"


End file.
